Harry Potter in the ER
by Sweet Tal
Summary: this is a really stupid story, but read it anyway. humor is the closest thing to stupid so... Harry goes to Chicago, Voldemort tries to kill him, and he ends up in the ER


I don't think this has been done before, though there are so many fanfictions on this website, that I can't know for sure. If anyone knows of anymore ER/Harry Potter crossovers, please let me know, I'm curious.  
  
  
A very stupid story -  
  
Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family had just arrived in Chicago. They had come by Portkey from London. Mr. Weasley had top-secret Ministry business in Chicago, and the children were eager to visit America.  
  
"Now, children," Mr. Weasley said, addressing Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny. "Be back here by 7 o'clock tonight. Don't get into any trouble now."  
  
Mr. Weasely walked into a building, the American Ministry of Magic. Fred and George watched him as he disappeared into the building.   
  
"All right, we're free!" Fred exclaimed. "Where should we go? We have the whole city of Chicago in front of us…"  
  
"I'd personally like to learn about the wizard community here in Chicago. It sounds fascinating. I heard that -"  
  
"We'll leave you here then." Fred and George walked off before Harry and Ron could stop them.  
  
"So what should we do?" asked Ron, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Let's just walk," replied Ginny. She smiled to herself, and then knowingly smiled at Hermione. Harry and Ron gave each-other confused looks but decided that it wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked around the city of Chicago, for a long time, having the time of their lives.   
  
Suddenly Harry felt himself trip, and as he stood up, he realized that Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were no longer with him. He was in a dark, deserted alley, he did not recognize. He turned around and he saw Lord Voldemort.   
  
"Harry Potter, we meet again." Voldemort raised his wand, and said a few words. Harry ducked but he felt something hit me and he fell to the floor.   
  
"Ha ha, Harry is dead!" Voldemort disappeared. However, Harry wasn't dead, but he lay unconscious on a street in Chicago, until he was hit by a car. Soon he was in an ambulance, heading for the ER!  
  
A few minutes later, he was in the emergency room. Harry woke up to the sound of a man shouting out his stats, his pulse-ox, etc.   
  
Doctor Carter ran over, along with Abby, and Doctor Greene. They moved him into trauma-room one.   
  
"Someone get a Head CT!" Carter yelled.   
  
"No, don't, let me go," Harry murmured.   
  
"You're in good hands," Dr. Greene said. "What is your name? Is there anyone you would like us to call?"  
  
"Let me go, let me go…" Suddenly he remembered what happened. "Voldemort!!!"  
  
"Okay. What is his phone number?"  
  
"Let me go… I have to find Ron… I have to talk to Dumbledore."  
  
"I'll call him if you give me his phone number."  
  
Suddenly Doctor Greene began twitching wildly and uncontrollably. He accidentally cut through Harry's skin causing another wound. Then he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"We need another doctor, for this boy, and some doctors for Doctor Greene!!" Carter yelled, as Corday ran towards Greene sobbing. Greene was taken on a stretcher to trauma room 2, as Harry watched curiously.   
  
Suddenly, Madam Pomfrey apparated into the ER. "What have you been doing this time?" She asked. "You are always doing dangerous things, and you are so delicate."  
  
Doctor Carter looked on in shock. First of all a woman had just appeared out of no where. Now she was healing the boy's wounds, without the use of tools, or anything. A few seconds later, the boy got up and started walking around.  
  
"How the hell did she do that?" Carter asked Abby, who had a look of shock on her face. "Now I've seen everything!"  
  
"No you haven't." Abby threw her arms around Carter and kissed him on the lips. "Now, you've seen everything.   
  
"No you haven't," came a voice from the front. It was Lord Voldemort. He took out his wand and blew up the ER. "Now you have seen everything."  
  
"Nah, that happens every week," said Carter still smiling.   
  
Even though something always seemed to be exploding in the ER, this was the last straw, and everyone died, except Harry, Carter, Abby, Luka and Lord Voldemort.   
  
"Run!" yelled Harry, who saw the evil look in Voldemort's eyes.   
  
They all ran out of the blown up ER and into the streets of Chicago, where they ran into Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Voldemort!" yelled Harry, and they all started running too.   
  
Suddenly, to everyone, especially Lord Voldemort's surprise, Luka took out a wand and yelled "Avada Kedavra!!" Lord Voldemort didn't die, but he disappeared into thin air.   
  
Everyone looked at Luka in shock. "You're a wizard?!?!?!" Harry exclaimed. "So why are you a muggle doctor. I don't get it!"  
  
"Now I've seen everything," sighed Hermione. She was in love (he's pretty handsome after all).  
  
Carter took Abby's hand and kissed it. "Are you all right, baby?"  
  
Luka looked mad, but Hermione put her arm around him, and kissed him.   
  
Ron burst into tears.  
  
Harry and Ginny entered a long passionate kiss.  
  
Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley walked in. "Arthur told you guys to be back by-" She gasped in shock at the sight of her youngest daughter kissing a boy. She screamed and fainted. Carter started performing CPR on her. Fred and George walked in and gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, its Doctor Carter! From ER! That's our favorite show!"  
  
"You watch Muggle TV!" Hermione was shocked. She was still holding Luka's hand.  
  
"Well, we'd better get back," said Mrs. Weasley. "You're father is waiting for us."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luka, Carter, and Abby all walked back. Even though Carter and Abby were not wizards, they came along, as there was no where for them to go (yeah they're whole life was the show, which just ended). They portkeyed back to London.  
  
All of the wizard teenagers went back to Hogwarts that year. Carter, Luka, and Abby became the new hospital wing people, as Madam Pomfrey had died in the ER explosion.   
  
Hermione and Luka went out secretly for about a year until Hermione fell in love with Neville Longbottom, and Luka was left alone once again. He seemed to have bad luck. Luka remained an excellent doctor, and was finally able to use his magic powers in public.  
  
Carter and Abby dated for a year until they got married during Harry's 7th year. They never became wizards, but they were the best doctor and nurse combo Hogwarts ever had anyway.   
  
Harry and Ginny dated on and off for the next year. Harry also dated Parvati, and Cho. Finally, Ginny realized that she and Dean Thomas were meant to be. Harry realized how much he loved Ginny, but it was too late.   
  
Ron, who had been in love with Hermione all of his Hogwarts life, became withdrawn and depressed. One day in his 7th year, he almost committed suicide, but he was stopped by Pansy Parkinson, who declared her undying love for him. Ron was disgusted, but he realized how stupid he was being. A few days later, Lavender asked him out, but he never stopped being in love with Hermione, and he never forgave Luka.   
  
Voldemort kept gaining power, but then he slipped on a banana peel and died. The wizarding world rejoiced, and they called March 11th, the day it happened, Banana Day. The banana was forever revered as the greatest fruit in history.  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Ha ha, I think this was the most retarded thing I ever wrote. Please, please REVIEW!!!!! I don't really care what you have to say, just tell me what you think, honestly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
